Frankie Stein's Big Hero Six Fanfiction
Frankie Stein writes her Big Hero Six Fan Fiction Story about the Big Hero Six Superheroes and make the leader of Big Hero Six as Frankie Stein's boyfriend known as Hiro Hamada and Frankie Stein writes her Big Hero Six Superhero names in her Big Hero Six Fan Fiction Chapters in her story. The leader of Big Hero Six is Captain Magnet which is Frankie Stein's handsome boyfriend in Frankie Stein's Big Hero Six Fanfiction Story and Captain Magnet's Team Friends is Red Panda, Chemical Girl, Fire Jumper, Speed Women, and Chop Chop. And in Frankie Stein's Big Hero Six Fanfiction Story is about the Big Hero Six Superheroes saving Captain Magnet's beautiful girlfriend, Frankie Stein, from danger and dangerous criminals in San Fransokyo. Frankie Stein Frankie Stein is a grown teenage girl and a Frankenstein that her father created her and was a scientist at her father's science laboratory. And Frankie Stein is Captain Magnet's beautiful girlfriend in her Big Hero Six Fanfiction Story Chapters. ''Captain Magnet'' Captain Magnet is the leader of Big Hero Six Superheroes from San Fransokyo City to save the day with his team and stop the dangerous criminals who work for Obake who used to be the student of Professor Granville and his name used to be Bob with Professor Granville. ''Red Panda'' Red Panda is robot that helps Captain Magnet to fly up into the sky and does Overdrive Mode in Frankie Stein's Big Hero Six Fanfiction Story Chapters and help Captain Magnet to save his beautiful girlfriend, Frankie Stein. ''Chemical Girl'' Chemical Girl is a teenage girl who save the day with Captain Magnet and the team to help Captain Magnet to save Frankie Stein from danger and dangerous criminals and she uses chemicals to defeat criminals and danger things to save the day. ''Fire Jumper'' Fire Jumper is a lizard guy who breathes out fire to save the day and defeat criminals from San Fransokyo City. ''Speed Women'' Speed Women is a fast teenage lady who speeds very fast and does veloci-shot on the bricks and walls. ''Chop Chop'' Chop Chop is a grown men who chops chops things and walls to escape from danger things to save Captain Magnet's beautiful girlfriend, Frankie Stein. ''Gallery'' '' San Fransokyo City Fanfiction.jpg The Science Laboratory.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi Chop Chop.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi Speed Women.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi Fire Jumper.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi Chemical Girl.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi Red Panda.jpg Big Hero Six Captain Magnet's Introduce.jpg Big Hero Six Introducing Captain Magnet 1.jpg Big Hero Six Introducing Captain Magnet 2.jpg Big Hero Six Introducing Captain Magnet 3.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi Captain Magnet.jpg Big Hero Six and the Science Lab.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi Ready To Save The Day.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi To Save The Day.jpg Captain Magnet And His Team.jpg Captain Magnet Holding A Picture.jpg Captain Magnet's Beautiful Girlfriend Frankie Stein.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi and the Science Laboratory.jpg Chop Chop Burn Hand.jpg Speed Women Sees Another Way.jpg Speed Women I'll Skate Up That Wall.jpg Speed Women Veloci-shot.jpg Speed Women In The Pipe.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi In The Science Lab.jpg Big Hero Six Chibi Shocked.jpg Captain Magnet and Fire Jumper.jpg Chemical Girl and Chop Chop.jpg Time To Make Chop Chop.jpg Fire Jumper Power-Up.jpg Fire Jumper Things Are About To Get Muy Caliente.jpg Fire Jumper Breathing Fire.jpg Fire Jumper Ice Ball Chemical Girl.jpg You Can't Force Chemicals.jpg Chemical Girl Throws A Ice Ball.jpg Chemical Girl Ice Snow.jpg Big Hero Six Happy Cheer.jpg Captain Magnet Found The Door.jpg Captain Magnet Pulling.jpg Captain Magnet Sweat.jpg Captain Magnet and the Science Office.jpg Red Panda It's Time For Overdrive Mode.jpg Red Panda Ready For Overdrive Mode.jpg Overdrive Mode Bow Tie.jpg Overdrive Mode Bow Tie and Dress.jpg Overdrive Mode Red Panda Engaging 1.jpg Overdrive Mode Red Panda Engaging 2.jpg Overdrive Mode Red Panda Engaging 3.jpg Overdrive Mode Engaged Red Panda.jpg Overdrive Mode Red Panda Door Opened.jpg Chibi Captain Magnet Happy.jpg Frankie Stein Fanfiction.jpg Frankie Stein Chibi.jpg Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein Chibi Happy.jpg Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein.jpg BH6 Chop Chop.jpg BH6 Speed Women.jpg BH6 Fire Jumper.jpg BH6 Chemical Girl.jpg BH6 Red Panda.jpg Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein Chibi.jpg '' ''Others'' '' Chibi Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein Fanfiction.jpg|Captain Magnet and Frankie Stein Chibi Fanfiction Hiro Hamada Blushing About Frankie Stein's Fanfiction.jpg FrankieSmilesQT Revealed To Frankie Stein.jpg Frankie Stein's Big Hero 6 Fanfiction Chapter 1.jpg Frankie Stein's Big Hero 6 Fanfiction.jpg|Frankie Stein's Big Hero Six Fanfiction Story Frankie Stein and Captain Magnet Fanfiction.jpg|Captain Magnet and his beautiful girlfriend Frankie Stein ''